The present invention relates to belt-form saw machines, and particularly to an elevation adjusting device of a belt-form saw machine with high precision and preferred positioning ability, and can be used easily.
Saws can be classified as disk saws and belt saws. Disk saws can not cut a wood to any desired depth and is expensive. Thereby, in general, belt saws are used to saw wood. In the prior art, only one belt is installed in a belt saw (i.e., single track saw). Thereby, each cutting operation, the wood is halved into two parts, but some complex operation can not be achieved by this prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an elevation adjusting device of a belt-form saw machine, wherein the thread of the screw rod has a precise setting; the elevation of the saw unit can control the thickness by controlling the oil pressure input time. The power of the oil pump is from the motor. No extra motor is necessary to be added. Thereby, the cost is low and space is saved.
To achieve above mentioned objects, the present invention provides an elevation adjusting device of a belt-form saw machine. In the present invention, an elevation adjusting unit has two elevation adjusting rods. A lower end of each elevation adjusting rod is installed with a screw rod. The machine table has two oil pressure rotary units. A universal linkage of the universal connector is connected between the two oil pressure rotary units. The oil pressure rotary units are screwed to the screw rods of the elevation adjusting rods so that the elevation adjusting rods of the screw rod will rise upward or descend so as to adjust the elevation of the saw teeth of the saw unit to a desired value. A universal linkage of a universal connector is connected between the two oil pressure rotary units so that the screw rods rise and descend synchronously, and thus the two elevation adjusting rods rise and descend synchronously.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.